


You don’t look that good

by RyuuMW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluffy, Funny, Idiots in Love, Jackson is jealous, M/M, Oneshot, Sarcasm, Smut, Swearing, derek is scared, isaac is annoyed, soft, sterek, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMW/pseuds/RyuuMW
Summary: ‘Sorry. Didn’t see you.’ Derek looks at him with lost eyes.‘Never mind…’  Stiles starts walking again, but he lets Derek walk in front of him, after all he needs to see where Derek will sit so he can sneak next to him. He hates Lydia’s ideas so much sometimes. Just because she wants to sit next to Allison on a 12 hours flight, doesn’t mean she has to… pair Stiles with Derek… they might be friends, but Lydia did the worst. How is he supposed to sit… properly… for fucking 12 hours… next to… the grumpiest werewolf of them all… Also Stiles… kind of fears Derek… but he kind of… likes teasing the male… of course, he always digs his own grave when he tries teasing the man, but he thinks it’s worth it, especially when Derek is ready to kill him, but he never does it. Stiles loves playing this sick game, but… still, for 12 hours?!





	You don’t look that good

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really bad! *lol*   
> They almost have sex in the bathroom.  
> It's written fast and sloopy. I kind of rush these short ones other wise i'd transform them into hugeeeeee af fanfictions and the purpose of this challenge is to try and write almost every single day a sterek oneshot... oh God, help me.   
> I hope you do enjoy.  
> I just wanted to write something cute about Derek being afraid of planes and getting touchy with Stiles in a fucking plane and bathroom.... I hope you enjoy just a little, it's enough lol.  
> I'll try to write something better!

‘Can you tell me why do we need to sit next to each other?’ Stiles leans towards Lydia as they board on the plane. He whispers because he knows there’s a bunch of werewolves behind them and he’s sick of everyone hearing whatever he says, always. ‘I mean… can’t you sit next to me? Why does it have to be… him?’ Stiles pouts.

‘Stop it, Stiles. Grow up.’ Lydia looks at him with a grin on her face.

‘Pure evil, that’s flowing through your veins.’ Stiles frowns at her as much as he can but he gets pushed by Derek who bumps into him.

‘Dude, can’t you see me?’ Stiles turns and looks at Derek. Stiles’ frown fades as soon as his look lands on Derek’s face. There’s something weird going on with the big wolf.

‘Sorry. Didn’t see you.’ Derek looks at him with lost eyes.

‘Never mind…’  Stiles starts walking again, but he lets Derek walk in front of him, after all he needs to see where Derek will sit so he can sneak next to him. He hates Lydia’s ideas so much sometimes. Just because she wants to sit next to Allison on a 12 hours flight, doesn’t mean she has to… pair Stiles with Derek… they might be friends, but Lydia did the worst. How is he supposed to sit… properly… for fucking 12 hours… next to… the grumpiest werewolf of them all… Also Stiles… kind of fears Derek… but he kind of… likes teasing the male… of course, he always digs his own grave when he tries teasing the man, but he thinks it’s worth it, especially when Derek is ready to kill him, but he never does it. Stiles loves playing this sick game, but… still, 12 hours?!

Everyone gets to their seats and when Derek sits down next to the window, Stiles sneaks and sits down next to Derek. Derek doesn’t observe him at first. He is too busy looking outside, he seems nervous, Stiles thinks, but brushes off the thought. Derek can’t be nervous.  Stiles’ eyes fall onto Derek, analyzing him. He wears his leather jacket, Stiles wanted to steal it once, but he ended up with a broken finger because Derek tortured him. Also Stiles observes that Derek is playing with his new phone between his fingers… and God damn, those are some huge hands… Derek’s hair is all messy, sleep messy…. After sex hair…

‘Stop it, Stiles!’ Isaac whispers from behind Stiles’ seat.

‘What?!’ Stiles breathes.

‘Your scent… stop thinking of weird things, again…’ Isaac whispers back. Stiles swallows and he tries avoiding perverted thoughts as much as he’s able to. Now he’s more than conscious and curious as hell, because Isaac sensed Stiles’ scent… but Derek is closer… and he’s still looking outside, playing with the phone between his fingers.

‘Derek…? Derek!’ Stiles shakes Derek. He turns to look at Stiles as if he startled him.

‘What?’ He asks.

‘Pay attention to the flight attendant. She’s telling us to put on our seatbelts. We’ll take off soon, man.’ Stiles tries to explain as much as he can, without losing his shit. 

Derek nods absently. God, he pisses Stiles off. As much as he doesn’t want to admit, he wants Derek to be angry and to respond to his teases… or to tease him or to make a joke about him sitting next to the werewolf, something, anything… Stiles sighs.

They are all prepared and the plane takes off. Minutes pass by. It’s around 9pm. They had to take this late flight because it was the only one ready for their sudden leave. Stiles is incredibly calm. He didn’t think he’d be so calm, the flight actually relaxes him, which is beyond odd. Suddenly he feels Derek shift and move a little, as if he’s not comfortable at all.

‘Derek?’

‘Yeah.’ Derek answers, not looking at Stiles. Stiles observes that he took off his leather jacket.

‘You don’t look that good.’ Stiles blurts out and immediately regrets it when Derek throws him a glare. ‘No, no I mean you look good. You’re handsome and… good looking… always… but you seem… troubled.’ Stiles breathes, his cheeks getting red because Derek stares at him.

‘I’m… not comfortable with flights.’ Derek says slowly and Stiles almost feels sorry for him.

‘Dude, you’re scared of this?!’ Stiles almost yells and he ends up with Derek’s hand around his neck, pushing his body into the chair.

‘I’m…’ Derek starts to say but he loses his balance as the plane goes through some turbulences. He falls back into his seat, eyes closed and breathing through his mouth. Stiles can’t stop staring.

‘You are scared…’ Stiles whispers. Derek gulps and remains silent. He opens his eyes when he feels Stiles’ touch on his shoulder. ‘Don’t kill me, please… just… let’s switch.’ Stiles says.

‘What?’ Derek asks dumbfounded.

‘You sit in my seat and I sit in yours.’ Stiles says, embarrassed. Derek looks at him weirdly. ‘My… my dad used to do this with my mom… she had flight phobia… worse than you have it, and my dad… discovered that she felt better… away from the windows. So, let’s switch.’ Stiles swallows, blushing. He thinks it’s a stupid move to blurt out such intimate thing, but he wants Derek to feel better. He wants to witness an angry Derek, not a sick and scared Derek. But still… this side of the werewolf… awakens something in Stiles… he wants to protect Derek, as fucked up as it sounds, because Derek can protect himself, but Stiles wants to try at least.

Derek sighs and he gets up. They switch seats. Derek closes his eyes as Stiles looks outside the window. It’s dark, they’ve been flying for barely 3 hours, but Stiles feels tired already. He wants to sleep a little. He makes himself comfortable and he mentally curses when he realizes he forgot his sweater.

‘Thank you.’ Derek’s voice breaks through the air between them. Stiles opens his eyes and looks at the wolf.

‘Do you feel better?’ Stiles asks, with a sleepy voice, being cute as fuck.

‘Yeah.’ Derek says looking at the boy. Stiles smiles at him and Derek finds it hard to do the same, but he tries.

Stiles falls asleep, oddly enough because he never does that this easily. He doesn’t sleep for too long, perhaps one hour, or two. He opens his eyes slowly and he smiles at the warmth he feels on him. Warmth. On him. What? He opens his eyes widely and he looks at himself. Derek’s jacket. He looks to his side. Derek’s not there. He panics. He fucking panics. What’s going on? He starts breathing hard and he wants to get up and search Derek but his knees feel weak and he just embraces Derek’s jacket… holding it so tight as if his life depends on that.

‘Stiles?’ Derek’s voice makes Stiles opens his teary eyes. ‘Did you have a nightmare?’ Derek asks. Stiles looks at him in awe. The man is standing in front of his seat, his face wet and he takes his fingers through his hair, making it messier and hotter. He sits down and looks at Stiles.

‘I thought… something bad happened. You weren’t in your seat.’ Stiles whispers. Derek smiles a little. Then his eyes fall on his own jacket on Stiles. The boy still holds it tight. Derek’s heart jumps and he swears the wolf wants to come out but he restrains himself. His ears get red a bit at the sight. He knows his jacket won’t smell like himself anymore… Stiles’ scent will be on it for a long time and Derek can’t wait to have it back to sniff it… to hold it closer. He realizes he is staring at Stiles when he observes how the boy’s cheeks get redder.

‘Did you sleep well?’ Derek tries to say.

‘Yeah… thanks to you… your jacket. I need one too, you look hot as fuck in it, I’d look funny, but damn I want one.’ Stiles says and Derek bites his lips, holding in a smile. There’s something about the way Stiles is made, that keeps Derek alive in the most beautiful way. Derek keeps getting dragged closer and closer by every rushing word Stiles says, by every small and weird gesture the boy does…

‘I could… buy you one just like this.’ Derek finds himself saying. Stiles’ jaw drops on the ground. He wants to make a sugar daddy joke so damn much, but he holds himself from it.

‘You don’t have to.’ Stiles mumbles, shyly. Derek makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes.

‘Then you can borrow it sometimes.’ Derek says smiling.

‘My scent would be all over it. You’d kill me.’ Stiles’ mouth waters. He swallows as he keeps staring at Derek’s face. He leans closer, but still onto his own chair.

‘I won’t.’ Derek says and smiles again, having his eyes still closed.

‘I want to die so bad right now, my nose hurts like hell…. You two should stop fucking around.’ Isaac mumbles from behind. Derek pretends he doesn’t hear him, while Stiles blushes harder.

‘Do you… feel ok?’ Stiles whispers.

‘I still feel… numb… maybe I’ll sleep a little.’ Derek answers back, this time looking at Stiles. Stiles nods and he leaves Derek in peace, but this doesn’t mean he won’t stare at the man sleeping. Derek’s breathing slowly becomes steady, his arms crossed and his head tilted towards Stiles. He falls asleep within minutes and Stiles swears he’d look at Derek sleeping like a fucking creep, his whole damn life if possible.

Stiles decides to go closer to the man. He also shares the jacket with Derek, both of them being partially covered by it. Damn… this could be perfect if they would’ve been on Derek’s bed, or on Stiles’ couch, falling asleep together, under the same blanket, both of them smelling like each other…

Isaac couldn’t handle it anymore and he gets up and goes to the back of the plane, he’d sit in Jackson’s arms if he has to. He couldn’t focus, the two guys’ scents are practically fucking each other and Isaac feels really uncomfortable.

Stiles is sleepy so he barely can focus so he closes his eyes. The way Derek breathes towards him, the way Derek’s cologne hits him… Stiles gets closer to Derek, their thighs gently brush while Stiles’ cheek is resting on Derek’s massive shoulder.

Stiles jerks a little when he’s awakened by a really really enjoyable caress on his upper thigh. He jerks more, trying to push the touch a little higher on his body. Then his eyes snap open. He totally forgot he’s in a plane, with fucking Derek Hale next to him. The touch on his thigh stops but the heat doesn’t leave his body and the pressure on his thigh is still there, just not moving around. He looks up a little, swallowing hard. Derek is looking at him. Stiles’ face gets red entirely and he blinks, and he blinks again… and again, trying to see if this is a dream. If that’s indeed Derek’s hand on his thigh, under the jacket… Derek’s free hand goes up on Stiles’ chin and cups it, pulling Stiles closer to his face. Their lips touch shyly. Derek doesn’t want to scare him. At first is a slow peck, a brushing of lips, a brief touch of skin, then Derek wants more, Stiles tastes sweet and he wants more. He kisses the boy, his tongue nibbling onto Stiles’ lower lip and Stiles gasps, allowing Derek to slip inside… and oh lord, none of them was on fire, but now… they feel like they’re surrounded by flames. Stiles lets out a muffled moan and before parting away, Derek bites Stiles’ lower lip, making Stiles arching his back and going closer to Derek, well… almost on Derek. They both pant and they’re so close…

‘Tell me this isn’t a dream… I wouldn’t bear living anymore…’ Stiles whispers, eyes closed. He’s afraid that if he opens them, he’d see Derek sleeping and he’d know everything was inside his head. Derek leans in again, and pecks Stiles… and he pecks his lips again…. And again. And Stiles opens his eyes finally, looking at Derek. Derek’s hand grabs Stiles’ thigh then he slowly caresses it. Stiles is blushing like hell, but he takes his trembling hand and places it onto Derek’s huge one on his thigh…

‘I couldn’t help it.’ Derek whispers, smiling.

‘Jeez… now I need to get used to… you smiling like this?’ Stiles whispers back, blushing.

‘I’m pretty rough, don’t get used to this smile.’ Derek bites his lower lip. Stiles swallows and his body shivers. Yes, he wants that.

‘I like you… being rough.’ Stiles blurts out and he’s blushing even more. Derek raises an eyebrow and he smirks, squeezing Stiles’ thigh. Stiles bites his lip and looks at Derek frowning.

‘You’re killing me… we’re in a fucking plane.’ Stiles breathes harder.

‘You leaned closer, I just… scented you.’ Derek says and closes his eyes, inhaling. ‘You smell… nice.’ Derek smirks. He leans closer and kisses Stiles so damn hard, that Stiles loses his balance, while sitting down. He grabs Derek’s shoulders in search of support.

‘Fuck… fuck….’ Stiles breathes onto Derek’s lips. Stiles leans back in, wanting to taste more, but Derek gets up before Stiles can even feel him.

‘I’m going to the bathroom.’ Derek smirks and walks away.

‘I fucking thought you’re scared of planes!’ Stiles yells but Derek just walks to the bathroom. Stiles gets some weird looks from his friends. He’s glad though, because beside them there aren’t that many strangers, only two or three, but far in the back of the plane.

‘Fuck it…’ Stiles says and gets up too. He goes to the bathroom, and he doesn’t actually know what’s going on… he isn’t sure if Derek wants Stiles to come, but damn, he needs this. He needs Derek. He knocks embarrassed on the door. And he wants to go back to his seat, but then the door opens and Stiles gets pulled inside.

Derek is leaning on the counter top. The bathroom is quite small, and it makes Derek looks bigger than he already is. Stiles freezes. He has his arms crossed and looks shyly at Derek.

‘Can I help you?’ Derek teases Stiles.

‘Fuck it, Derek… don’t play with me.’ Stiles whispers. Derek smiles widely because he’s hit by Stiles’ scent and it’s his favorite scent. He grabs Stiles’ arm and drags him closer to him, their chests bumping into each other.

‘You know… I’ve been holding myself from doing a stupid thing for a while now…’ Derek confesses while one hand his holding Stiles’ waist and the other is playing into Stiles’ hair, tugging it behind his ear. Stiles gulps and he looks with those damn big eyes at Derek.

‘But when I opened my eyes… and saw you that close, sharing my jacket…. You do things to me, Stiles.’ Derek says and his voice is mesmerizing. Stiles’ lips are parted.

‘Th… things?’ Stiles stutters. Derek leans in and brushes Stiles’ nose with his own… then he teases Stiles’ lips… by pecking them shortly.

‘Yes, things… like throwing your small body into your bed… and kisses you all over… whenever I came by your house…’ Derek whispers and both of his hands go onto Stiles’ waist, then lower and grab Stiles’ ass. Stiles bites his lower lip and he feels like losing it. His hands go on Derek’s shoulders.

‘Things like… grabbing this…’ Derek pauses between his words just to squeeze and massage Stiles’ butt cheeks. ‘This… butt… every damn time you turn around… you make me wanna do things to you, Stiles. Are you aware of that?’ Derek asks, this time leaning towards Stiles’ neck and placing small kisses onto it, earning a broken moan from Stiles.

‘Now… now I am fucking aware…’ Stiles whispers. Derek smirks and grabs Stiles by his waist, taking the boy in his arms and letting him sit on the counter top, while Derek is in between his legs. They kiss roughly, Derek’s beard bruising Stiles’ skin and it’s the best pain Stiles has ever felt. Derek’s hands go under Stiles’ shirt, caressing his skin.

‘Fuck… you’re fucking hot.’ Stiles confesses as he buries his face onto Derek’s neck, kissing it, biting it. Derek shivers as he feels Stiles’ teeth onto his skin.

‘Damn…’ Derek breathes and kisses Stiles’ lips, biting his lower lip and then he goes down, placing small kisses again onto Stiles’ neck, but this time he stops on a particular spot and sucks on it, making Stiles jerk under the wolf’s tongue. Derek faintly bites Stiles’ skin, it’s going to leave more than a few bruises but Derek can only be proud because Stiles’ a moaning mess and he makes Derek want to bite and suck on every god damn place on Stiles’ body.

They’re a breathing and moaning mess, sloppy kisses and ass gripping. Derek’s hands are about to unbutton Stiles’ pants, but they both freeze when someone furiously knock on the door.  Derek places a hand onto Stiles’ mouth.

‘Occupied.’ Derek tries to calm down.

‘Shut the fuck up, Derek. I know you’re both there, fucking each other. Please, can you two fuck when we’re on the ground?’ Jackson’s voice pierces through the silence. Derek can only hear Stiles’ heart beating hard. Stiles licks Derek’s palm and Derek throws him a look, while taking away his hand. Stiles gets down from the counter top, he kisses Derek’s lips sweetly and innocently. Then he walks past him and opens the door slowly.

‘I know you’re jealous because you have wet dreams with my man, but guess what, he’s fucking me, not you, and we’re going to fuck wherever and whenever we fucking want, especially when you’re around so you can hear me suck his dick and him, moaning my name.’ Stiles blurts everything out and walks, pulling Derek by his hand, but before he winks at Jackson, who is really amazed.

Only when they sit back down on their seats, Stiles feels the heat swallowing his face and his body trembling. Damn, he was damn bold… too bold… too harsh… maybe Derek hates him now…. Fuck, but he always catches Jackson staring at Derek and Stiles realizes that he has always been jealous… damn…

‘Stiles?’ Derek interrupts Stiles’ thoughts by holding his hand. Stiles looks at Derek and Derek leans in and pecks his lips.

‘That was… surprisingly hot.’ Derek whispers.

‘What?’ Stiles gulps.

‘You, being jealous.’ Derek explains, as he caresses Stiles’ hand.

‘Shut up…’ Stiles says, but he starts smiling. ‘I was too harsh, wasn’t I?’ He asks looking at Derek.

‘Not at all… but I’m more concerned about something else…’ Derek leans in, whispering.

‘What?’

‘Did you mean it?’ Derek smirks and Stiles hits him in the chest.  They calm down, both smiling. They remain in silence for a few minutes.

‘I meant it.’ Stiles whispers. Derek tightens his grip around Stiles’ hand.

‘Good, because I want to feel your ass again when we’re getting out of this plane.’ Derek smiles widely. Stiles rolls his eyes and avoids Derek’s look, but he’s smiling and blushing. He’s really glad that Lydia made him sit next to Derek… He’s really glad he didn’t act like a dick when Derek almost fainted due to his flight phobia…


End file.
